Semiconductor electron devices such as bipolar and field effect transistors are commonly employed in the art. However, both bipolar and field effect transistors suffer from poor performance because of poor isolation and reverse voltage breakdown.
Diamond material electron devices such as those described in co-pending application entitled "ELECTRON DEVICE EMPLOYING A DIAMOND FILM ELECTRON SOURCE", Ser. No. 07/877,931, filed on May 04, 1992, may be improved by providing a means of integrating an active transistor control to a diamond material electron device.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an electron device which overcomes at least some of the shortcomings of the prior art.